The Forbidden Love
by darkedwardlover23
Summary: Bella swan, 16 year old girl, and Dr. Carlise Cullen, 26 year old bachelor, meet by the choice of fate. As their love progresses, they face the drama and angst that comes with forbidden love. RATED M FOR VERY SEXY LEMONS.I WARNED YOU.
1. oh dear lord

"Bella, hurry the up"! Charlie screamed from down the hall.

I grabbed my cell phone and my ipod, while tripping over the various things in my room trying to access my closet.

"im coming! Just give me a couple minutes, god, I just freaking had a performance dad. I can't go to the hospital looking like some tramp dressed in fishnets and covered in makeup".

I glanced at myself in the mirror and found myself staring at my reflection. My brown hair was in loose curls around my face and spiraling down to my waist.

My dark eye makeup and lipstick made me look at least 5 years older that my actual age, 16. My black ballroom pumps I wore were at least 4 inches tall, and my fishnets disappeared under a tight ,little, sparkly, black dress that barely hit me mid-thigh. I think of myself as average looking. Not pretty, not cute, and definitely not drop-dead gorgeous. But I have to admit, I looked pretty damn hot right now.

Wow, what am I thinking. Im so pathetic.

_CONGRADULATIONS BELLA, you could officially pass as a high class hooker._

Yeah no, I don't think so.

" you know what Bella? NO! get out here right now so that we can go visit your aunt. She just got out of surgery, and we were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago.

I don't care how you think you look. We need to go. NOW."

I groaned loudly as I pulled out my long trench coat that I wore for my dance company's last show. I pulled it around my shoulders as the long black material engulfed me.

I scurried out of my room as quickly as possible, all the while tripping over nothing and catching myself with my hands.

My dad staring laughing loudly as I picked myself up. I glared at him, for I didn't see what was so amusing. That only made him laugh harder.

'What is your issue dad? I fall and you start laughing hysterically? I could have seriously injured myself!"

" Oh please Bella, I just find it so funny how you are so clumsy, yet you cease to amaze me each time I see you dance. You are absolutely phenomenal." He praised.

I blushed and turned my head to the side.

" Thanks dad." I murmered.

" Yeah, no problem kid." He grinned and turned towards the door. " Let's get going."

We both rushed to get into his police cruiser. All I could think about the whole ride to the hospital, was how much I hated my aunt. I mean come on! What do you expect?! She is altogether a stuck up bitch!!!

She thinks she rules the world just because she is fairly wealthy and has a young husband she bangs all the time. Ok I admit, I am a virgin, but some of the things she talks about would make any porn star blush. All she spends her money on is material items to show off, and medical procedures to make herself somehow more attractive and appealing( which I think is impossible), Hence the reason we are visiting her at the hospital tonight.

She had another one of her procedures done and apparently has a week and a half of recovery time. My father, being the loving brother that he is, has agreed to stay in the hospital and watch over her while she is in recovery. And that means that I will have to hang out around the hospital 24/7 also because, its july and I don't have school to attend to, and Charlie feels uncomfterable leaving my at home by myself.

Yay me! I get to mope around the fucking hospital doing FUCKING nothing! Wooo hoooo! Yeah right. What really sucks is that for half of the day I have to stay with her by MYSELF, because my dad has to go to work.

Oh. Joy. This will be fun.

(if only I knew)

We pulled into the parking lot and I glanced at the brand new, re done hospital. It. Was. Huge.

_That's what she said. Heheheheheeee. _ew. Wow, im such a perv. ANYWAYS…

this won't be that bad. I bet they have some wonderful food in cafeteria. We made our way to the entrance and a big gust of air hit me as we entered. I looked around the lobby and was shocked. It was completely breathtaking.

The bright walls, the high ceilings, and the tall fireplace sitting in the center of the large room that reached all the way towards the ceiling, covered in intricate tiling. This place wasn't so bad after all. I shuffled my feet towards the elevators on the right side of the room. I pressed the up button and waited until one of the doors opened. There were three doors and I couldn't help but think of the monty hall problem dealing with probability.

I decided I might as well say that the door closest to me was the most likely to open considering that I have a 33% chance that…WOW, im such a nerd. And I was right the door in front of me opened. We stepped in and both me and Charlie remained silent the entire elevator ride.

We stopped on the seventh floor and stepped out.

" its room 413." My dad said.

I nodded in acknowledgement, I kept walking until I reached the correct room. I walked in and turned to the right to greet my aunt. And I must say that her face looked thoroughly messed up.

I almost felt bad… almost. I was polite when I greeted her and sat down on the couch/ foldout bed thingy that was in the far corner of the room.

" ill be back later Bella. Some of the guys at the station called in for backup, so im going to head in. ill be back in a few hours." He glanced wearily at me, obviously expecting a not so pleasant reaction.

I sighed " Alright Char- dad, ill be fine."

To say he looked surprised would be the understatement of the year. He nodded and left the room.

I sat quietly listening to the beeps of monitors and god knows what else. I glanced up at the dry-erase board that has all the patients information and looked for the name of the doctor who I would probably become familiar with over the next week.

That's when I saw it, Dr. Cullen MD, in flawless handwriting on the board.

Damn, that's one sexy last name, I thought. Well, I hope it's a he. I laughed to myself. I grabbed my phone and stared at the screen

**3 NEW MESSAGES**

I sighed, and glanced up at the white hospital bed to make sure aunt norma was still asleep, and she was, snoring loudely. I smirked and looked down at my lap again. I had one message from Angela and two messages from that guy Jacob.

Ewwww. Well ew for Jacob.

I texted Angela back quickly telling her that I would call her later tonight.

As for Jacob, well lets see what he has to say. I opened up his first message and read…

**Hey sweet thang, how U doin? I was wonderin if U wanna come ovr to my place tonight? **

Ew,ew, and more eww. I checked his second message.

**Babe! Come on! Text me back. To be honest your kinda hurtin my feelings ;) I really wanted a good fuck tonight baby.**

Oh god no. I just didn't text back knowing that if I did, he would just text me more discusting messages.

I was vaguely aware of someone standing in the doorway, but was probably too utterly discusted from Jacobs text you be fully aware at the moment.

" Hello there… Im Dr. Cullen." Someone, who was clearly a man, spoke in the sexiest, most beautiful voice I had ever heard in my entire life.

Shocked, I glanced up under my lashes. And, OH. MY. GOD.

There, stood the most gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on.

He was almost inhumanly beautiful. He reminded me of a movie star, but more good looking. He was tall, I can tell you that, maybe 6 feet? He had a very toned body, I could even tell through his white lab oat, button up, and slacks.

His jaw could cut glass it was so chiseled, and his eyes were the most mesmerizing color. They were blue and a topaz color at the same time, absolutely stunning.

His hair was the color of wheat gold, and not a strand was out of place. All together, he could rival a greek god. And his lips!! OH HIS LIPS! They are perfect!!!

_Ok Bella stop staring. The poor man probably thinks you have a hernia or something._

I bring myself back to reality and look up into his eyes. They are staring straight at me and a sexy smirk makes its way onto his face.

" Hello." I say quietly while looking up at him from under my lashes.

He nods, the sexy smirk still in place as he walked towards the dry- erase board, eyes raking up and down my body.

Oh dear lord.


	2. call me Carlisle

_Ok bella… breathe._

_Act like an adult… not like a scared little girl. _

_Act like a normal person and stop hypervenalating. _

_He probably just thinks you look weird or something._

I was preaching to myself and trying to keep my breathing under control as Dr. Cullen was clearly checking me out.

_Oh my god. Dr. Cullen is checking me out. _

OK! Snap out of it bella!

His mysterious eyes landed on my face again as he started writing numbers on the white board. I noticed that He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that fit him snugly. When he did this his shirt pressed tighter against his perfectly sculpted chest, just so I could make out his defined abbs.

I gasped quietly and he smirked again.

Oh god.

He heard.

As his eyes tore away from mine for the first time I began thinking…

_What am I thinking? He probably just thinks that I am a joke, sitting here admiring him. _

_He probably has a beautiful supermodel girlfriend at home waiting for him._

_ What would he do wasting his time on me?_

_ ESPECIALLY me. I am SIXTEEN years old._

_ He is what?... in his early to mid twenties? _

_Not only would he hold no interest for me…a child, it is clearly illegal. Or is it? I think the age of consent in Washington is…_

_OK ,I NEED TO STOP NOW!_

This is completely ridiculous. But I do have to admit that he was totally checking me out.

Does he find me attractive… because I certainly do find him attractive. And I must look older with all this make up on and dressed like this.

_Yeah, like a slut._

Ughhhh.

Well I might as well have fun with this… its only a matter of time until he finds out I'm 16.

My thoughts were interrupted by his voice piercing the uncomfortable silence.

" Are you related to Mrs. Robinson Miss?" he asked while smiling at me as he grabbed his clipboard from hanging on the wall and sat down on the small revolving chair, facing his body towards me.

" Actually yes, I am her Niece." I murmured in what I hoped to be a sexy voice.

I was starting to get more confident as each moment progressed… but every time I made eye contact with him I was rendered speechless.

I tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible without being rude.

" ahh.. ok. " He paused scooting his chair forward and paused.

Oh god… he is so gorgeous.

_Get yourself together!_

I mentally shook myself and swept my hair over my right shoulder, while smiling and batting my eyes. I was really working it.

An emotion came over his face that I couldn't place.

His eyes seemed to darken and they burned with an intensity I had never seen before.

Could it be… lust?

No way.

Nu uh.

I shifted uncomfterably.

" And what is your name ,might I ask?" he asked me while tilting his head to the side.

his smoldering eyes searched mine...

" Bella" I almost whispered. "Bella Swan"

His heartbraking smile was back in place on his lips.

i felt like a knot was in my stomach being pulled tighter and tighter each time I looked at him.

" Nice to meet you Bella." He almost whispered, the sexy smirk back.

Ok I could do this… even though I was practically intoxicated by his very presence… I could tell he was flirting with me. I could also take into account he obviously did not know my age.

OH. FUCKING. WELL.

" Nice to meet you too Dr Cullen." I said while smiling.

He leaned back and spread his knees. He looked completely at ease… unlike me.

_I_ admired the way his biceps showed through his clothes and how broad his shoulders were.

I could never have ever imagined a person could be so perfect. how was it possible? EVERYTHING about him was beautiful... even his hands... oh his hands.

His fingers were so long and large, so manly. Oh how i wonder how those hands would feel on me... everywhere... how they would feel INSIDE me.

The skilled hands of a Doctor... mmmmm. I shivered just thinking about it.

If his hands are so big and manly... i wonder how big his di-

_BELLA STOP! _

_you are having a sex fantasy about an older man you met only five minutes ago! _

He opened his mouth to say something, then paused. He seemed to be deep in thought as he brought his hand to his chin.

He stood up very slowly and started walking to the door before turning around and smirking at me again.

He leaned against the doorway, clipboard in hand, posing like the magnificent greek god that he was.

" Please Bella, call me Carlisle." He winked, and then he was gone. Just like that.

I let out the breath that I had been holding in.

This is going to be an eventful hospital stay wasn't it?

* * *

Alriiiggghhhttt. So im really loving this story... i dont know about you. I have already written the next three chapters and am willing to post them once i get some more reviews and feedback. so yeah... get to it people! i love suggestions by the way... if you have any ideas for the plot, dont hesitate to tell me. Most likely i will use your input. thanks

- darkedwardlover23


	3. dont you agree?

I scrolled through my contacts trying to find Angelas number.

I guess you could say that she is the closest friend I have. She really is a good person, and man, did I have some important stuff to tell her.

( Angela is in **bold, **and Bella is in _italics)_

I dialed her number and impatiently tapped my foot waiting for her to answer.

I peered around the room just checking to make sure that no one was around.

God, I was so paranoid.

RIIINNNNGGG RINNNGGG RIII-

**Hello?**

_Heyyy… listen I have some very interesting things to tell you._

I was shaking I was so excited to fill her in on the "deets".

**Seriously??? Tell me! Tell me!!! Does this involve a guy? Please tell me it involves a guy! You know how I love boy drama!**

Oh angela, you gotta love her.

_Ok. Hold up. First of all, yes, it does involve a guy…_

I was cut off by squealing coming from the end of the line.

_AND… I wouldn't call it BOY drama… more like sexy MAN drama._

**OH. MY. GOD BELLA. You bad girl!!! Is he married? Wait did you meet him at the hospital? This is classic. FILL ME IN.**

This could take a while…

_Ok Ang… calm down. Yeah… I did meet him here at the hospital… and I really don't think he's married because he was shamelessly flirting with me. Oh did I mention that he…_

I paused…

**That he WHAT Bella???!!!**

She was practically screaming through the receiver.

**HES YOUR AUNTS DOCTOR!???? Jesus Bella! You are my hero!**

_I really don't think that is something to be proud of Angela._

**Um yes it is. Is he hot?**

Is he HOT? Um yesss! He is completely mouth watering, tempting, gorg-

_Yes. Yes he is._

**Oh come on. Give me more details.**

She sounded so excited, and so was I. but should I be?

You know what… WHATEVER. This man can make me melt by just looking at me…and THAT is something you don't just come across every day.

I think he is the one. I know that sounds completely cheesy, but I honestly think it's true. He is amazing.

_Ok fine. He is absolutely perfect. Fucking amazing. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, toned, chiseled, could pass as the Adonis himself. He is better looking that any man I have ever seen in my life._

**Wowwww. He sounds great. I'm coming to the hospital tomorrow to see this man. Its setteled.**

Oh. God. Ok I love Angela… but sometimes she is a little overbearing.

I don't want Carlisle thinking I am some pathetic teenager with giggly hormonal friends.

_Um Angela… how about you come in a couple days? I just want to get to know him a little bit first._

**Get to know him a little bit? Oh Bella honey, you are head over heels for this guy and you don't even know it. He is the one. I know it already.**

What the hell?

_Angela! What are you talking about? I barely know the man! This was just for fun… flirting with the doctor to pass some time. _

I was having a hard time convincing MYSELF. Even I knew that there was more to the situation than to " just have some fun".

Wow… I've got it bad.

Arghhhh.

Im pathetic.

He would never want me.

**Alright then… keep telling yourself that. W****ell call me later then… AND KEEP ME FILLED IN. **

_Alright! I will. Talk to you later Ang._

_**Bye Bella.**_

I sighed as I closed my phone and placed it on the small table to the right of me.

I looked around and found the clock on the wall. It was officially 12:00 P.M.

_I wonder when Carlisle will be back…_

Hmmmm… I'm already obsessed.

I internally groaned and leaned my head back on the couch. I closed my eyes and started to doze off when I heard someone clear their throat.

I immediately lifted my head up from the awkward position and found myself meeting the gaze of Dr Cu- Carlise himself.

I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny and brushed my hair behind my ear.

Carlisle nodded to me as he began to check my Aunts vitals… well at least that's what I thought he was doing.

" Will you be here often during your aunts recovery?"

He asked in that beautiful voice of his.

he glanced up at me from what he was doing… clearly expecting an answer.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes…"I nodded. "very often actually " I added for his benefit.

He picked up his clipboard and began to write something down.

" Then we will become very familiar with eachother…"

He said quietly.

I held eye contact with him.

" Don't you agree?" he almost whispered, while smirking at me.

I paused before answering… gathering up all the confidence and courage that I had.

" I completely agree… Carlisle. " I smirked at him.

His breathing seemed to speed up and that strange emotion that I couldn't place was back on his face.

" Well then… I look forward to it."

If he wasn't flirting before, he was definitely flirting now.

He smiled at me and turned to walk out the door.

He spun around so he was facing me.

" Well my shift is over… I will see you tomorrow then." He said it like a question.

" Yes, you will. I will probably be spending the night here anyways. Like I said before… I will be here often."

He smiled at me and gazed intensely at me.

God, he was so damn sexy.

_Get a grip._

"Great… Goodnight Bella."

He smiled one last time before walking out.

I was officially dazzled by Carlisle Cullen.

What am I going to do when he finds out im 16… argghh.

He will probably freak out. I should have already told him… NO!

not yet…

Right then my dad walked in.

_Perfect fucking timing._

" Hey Bella" he smiled genuinely and sat down next to me. He was still in his officer uniform and had his badge perfectly intact.

Growing up I was always taught to "do the right thing" and " abide the law".

If Charlie only knew what I was currently up to… oh god. He would chop Carlisles balls of. Literally.

" So, did you get to meet the doctor?" he asked curiously.

I was taken off guard and got a little flustered.

" uhhh…ummm.. uh yeah… Dr. Cullen right?" I was stuttering horribly, but apparently Charlie didn't notice.

" Yeah… great guy isn't he? We are pretty good friends… he comes over all the time. Met him down at the station long time ago. I never told him about you though… I meant to… just never got the chance."

HOLLY FUCKING SHIT.

Not only is Carlisle wayyyy to old for me to be flirting with… he is my dads FRIEND!

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Ok… this is bad… really bad.

When Carlisle finds out im Charlies daughter, AND im underage… he is going to flip.

_What if he tells my dad I was hitting on him?_

Crappp.

This is NOT GOOD.

"Well I gotta go Bells. You alright staying here for the night?"

It took me a moment to respond.

"Uh… yeah Charlie… it fine." I tried my best to appear ok and smiled.

He nodded and walked out.

I laid down diagonally and rested my head on the arm of the furniture.

Well… what a day.

I met the man of my dreams and had dirty sex daydreams about him, only to find out that he is friends with my dad who happends to be a cop and very protective.

Oh and I forgot the part where Carlisle is about… I don't know… about 7 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!!!!!

Wholly Hell, fuck my life.

And then i drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hello there. I would just like to say i have appreciated the very few reviews i have gotten so far, and would appreciate some more please. Once i get 25 reviews i will post the next chapter. thanks. I also was wondering if in the next chapter, Carlisle should find out Bellas age or should i keep prolonging the suspense.

YOU TELL ME!

- Darkedwardlover23


	4. Lunch Date

ok i just wanted to say that even though i haven't been getting alot of reviews, i decided to just post the nest chapter anyways. Thanks to those of you who did review. I really do appreciate it.

- darkedwardlover23

**

* * *

**

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

I groaned and squinted my eyes. I rolled onto my back and stretched out my legs. I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling.

The cream on the walls reminded me of the color of my room; bland but suttle.

I was trying to remember where is was, and then everything that had happened in the past 24 hours came rushing back to me.

I sat up quickly, trying to regain composure as my head spun wildly from getting up too fast.

The hospital room was still dimly lit, and outside the window the sun was just rising. I could tell it was still early.

I slowly stood up and tiptoed out of the room, making sure I didn't wake up Aunt Norma in the process.

I peered around the corner only to find a couple nurses making their rounds to check up on the patients.

No Dr. Cullen present.

Ugh.

I scurried down the narrow hallway and turned right to make my way to the elevators.

I pulled out my phone as I was walking and dialed Charlies number. He picked up on the first ring.

* * *

(Charlie in **Bold**, Bella in _italics_)

**Yellloooww?**

Wow dad you're so cool.

_Hey dad… I was wondering if you could come pick me up so I can run home and get dressed?_

**Uhhh… yeah Bella sure.**

There was an awkward pause.

**Listen Bella I have a favor to ask of you.**

Here we go… he always has "favors to ask me".

_What is it dad?_

I have to admit, I did sound a little pissed. I should probably be a little nicer to him.

**Ummm… I have to go to Seattle for a couple of days for a certification thing with the guys. I was wondering if you would be ok for a few days on your own…?**

Yes, yes, and YES. This means I won't have to deal with having Carlisle find out I'm Charlies daughter and underage for the time being.

This is perfect.

_Yeah sure dad, no problem. Ill just have to go home and grab some stuff. I can just shower here at the hospital too._

Ahhhh. Genius.

**Alright hun, I'll be there in a couple of minutes.**

_See you soon dad__**.**_

**Bye.**

* * *

I put my phone in the pocket of my trench coat as I stepped into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, I started dancing around.

My little victory dance. Yay.

I stepped out of the elevator and made my way across the lobby as quickly as humanly possible. I was about ready to combust I was so excited.

* * *

After I got all the essentials I would need for my 4 day stay at the hospital, I started working out my "plan" in my mind.

Yes.

I had a plan.

A plan to seduce Carlisle.

I packed all the sexiest and most flattering clothes I could find, including the few pieces of lingerine and lace undergarments that I had.

Ew. I am suchhh a slut.

NO! im not! I just am really into this guy… no this MAN, and I need some confidence boosters.

I have never felt this way around anyone before. I really shouldn't let myself get my hopes up though… he probably wants nothing to do with me.

_Yeah totally Bella, he was just "eye fucking" you for no reason._

_That's it._

Ok maybe there was some chemistry between us, and he must have noticed it too.

So im just going to go ahead with this.

Step 1 of my plan:

Tempt him in every possible way imaginable. Including sexually, mentally, etc.

Step 2:

Connect with him on an intellectual level. Talk about things that actually matter.

Step 3…

Oh god… whats step 3?

_Whatever._

Im just gonna goo with the flow.

* * *

I got dressed into a tight pair of jeans with a low cut top that screams SEXY, not SLUT. If you know what I mean… im wearing a pair of knee high boots with a small heel and applied some makeup. Not a whole lot, but enough to make me look a little older and sophisticated.

Perfect.

We pulled up to the front of the hospital and I leaned over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek.

" see ya later Dad. Love you." I smiled before grabbing my bags and pushing the passenger side door open.

" Bye Bella. Sorry about this, really. I will be back in no time. Thanks for staying and supporting your aunt. I really appreciate it."

I was now standing outside the door now, ready to close it.

_AWWW, Charlie. You actually think that's my only motive don't you?_

Wow im such a bitch.

" Yeah dad, no problem. Bye."

I closed the door and turned to walk up the small flight of stairs up to the main entrance, bags in hand.

* * *

As soon as I made my way up to my room, I dropped my heavy bags onto the couch. I was so caught up in what I was doing I didn't notice the person standing in the other corner of the room.

" Good Morning Bella." Carlisle said in a happy voice.

I was so startled I let out a small squeak and brought my hands up to my mouth. I jumped back a little bit and hit the small table to my right, sending the hospital phone clattering to the floor.

_Smooth._

I blushed bright red, and bent to pick up the phone. After everything was back in order, I turned to face him. And I gasped at what I saw.

He looked even more perfect today, than the first time I had seen him.

His hair, once again, not a strand out of place.

His eyes burning with amusement, which he so purposefully scolded, and those perfect lips pulled into a smirk, trying to suppress a smile.

Today he wore black slacks with dress shoes, a light blue button down shirt. He wore no white lab coat, so I could see his defined torso more clearly.

His sleeves were rolled up to the crease in his elbow and when he moved his arms I could visibly see the muscled flexing in his forearms.

" Im sorry for startling you." He chuckled.

And oh my, his laugh was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Apart from his voice of course.

" Th-that's alright. Just a little jumpy this morning I guess."

I smiled timidly.

_I should probably ask him if I can use the showers._

" Carlisle… is there any way I can use the shower in here over the next couple days? I will be staying the night here for the next 3 nights."

I blushed looking down.

" Of course. No problem." he continued to write down something on his clipboard.

_Might as well make small talk now Bella… you might not get the chance to later._

I cleared my throat before speaking.

" I heard they have a few resturaunts in the hospital… I was wondering if you knew if any of them were good… just so I know where I might want to eat."

_Nice Bella, nice. You cant even think clearly around this man._

Carlisle looked at me and appeared to be thinking before answering me.

" Actually… I do know of one in particular. "

He paused smiling almost… nervously?

" How about I'll find you during my lunch break, and we will go eat together so I can show you?"

AHHHHH! YES! Of course!

Oh. My. God.

I think Carlisle Cullen, the hottest man alive, Just asked me out on a lunch date.

" yes… um I mean sure." I answered a little to quickly.

" great." He beamed.

I swear I almost fainted right there. He smile was so beautiful.

" Ill meet you in here around… one thirty?"

He asked me while glancing at his watch.

"wonderful… I'll be waiting."

I tried to appear sexy, but probably failed miserably.

" Ill see you soon… Bella." Then he winked at me and walked out.

It was like a replay of last night. And then it hit me.

I have a lunch date with Dr. Cullen in two hours,

And I better be prepared.

* * *

So I know i keep Prolonging everything, but i really think it will be better in the long run. I dont want to rush everything, because then it wouldnt be realistic.

-darkedwardlover23


	5. Kiss me

_Alright people, here it is. hope you like it. _

_- Darkedwardlover23_

_

* * *

_

_Three thousand sixty five… three thousand sixty six…_

I had officially 12 minutes until Carlisle was supposed to meet me here. During my wait of 3 and a half hours I had managed to read a portion of Macbeth, that was assigned for my Lit class, Text Angela and tell her that I was officially going on a date with the one and only Dr. Cullen, and review the number system by counting as far as I could go.

I sighed exasperated, and shifted around so that my butt wouldn't fall asleep again. I was incredibly anxious.

_What will we talk about?_

_What if he asks me how old I am?_

Oh no… well… I guess I can just avoid those types of questions.

I can just focus the conversation on him, and whenever I think we might be close to breaching that subject, I can… change the topic?

Oh whatever… I'll figure it out.

_What if he just wants to have sex?_

_Yes. Yes. Yes._ The horny part of me screamed.

But no, I AM A VIRGIN! What if he finds out, and wants nothing to do with me because I have no experience?

Ahhhh. Im over thinking things.

Right then, Dr. sexy ass Cullen himself, appeared standing in the doorway.

He looked as gorgeous as ever, with his dark slacks and gray button down shirt, rolled up at the sleeves.

The top three buttons of his shirt were left undone, allowing me a glance at his perfectly sculpted chest. My breathing noticeably sped up and I looked down in embarrassment.

" Ready?" he smiled brilliantly.

I glanced up and nodded in affirmation, for I didn't trust my own voice.

As I stood up, I reached over to the small table and grabbed my wallet and my phone. I slowly walked over to where he stood by the door and walked ahead of him as he motioned me forward.

He casually strolled up beside me.

It wasn't until now, standing so close beside him, I really truly noticed how tall he was. He towered over me, so that the top of my head barely hit his shoulder.

But he wasn't tall in a awkward, lanky way, but in a Masculine, sexy way.

He smiled down at me politely and I blushed. When I looked forward I saw two nurses walking down the hall towards us. They were both giggling and whispering at each other while staring at Carlisle.

" Hello Dr. Cullen." They both crooned.

" Hello Ladies." He barely even payed them any attention.

It was then that I felt a strong sure hand on my lower back guiding me forward in an intimate yet gentlemanly manner. I gasped in shock, and apparently the Nurses were shocked too because they both stared at where Carlisle reached out to me, until their eyes shifted to glare rudely at me. I blushed and hid my face by looking down.

" don't pay any mind to them, really." Carlisle breathed into my ear.

I shivered at his close proximity, and the brush of his lips against my earlobe sent tingling sensations… everywhere in my body.

_Sweet jesus._

I turned to him slightly and nodded.

We were now at the elevators and Carlisle moved his arm from me when we both stepped in, to press the number 1 button on the electronical pad in the elevator.

I groaned at the lack of physical contact and he stifled a laugh.

He stood about a foot from me with his arms crossed in front of him.

" So… are you going to tell me where exactly we are going?"

I was being playful at I batted my eyelashes at him. He seemed to understand the mood as he smirked and turned to me.

" If I told you… it wouldn't be as exciting. And where is the fun in that?"

I lightly giggled at his response and the elevator opened again.

" Ladies first." I smiled at the common expression, that only he could make sound sexy, as I carefully stepped out of the large opening into the lobby.

As soon as I took two steps, immediately his hand was back.

He lead me to the assortment of restaurants, that was considered the hospitals "cafeteria".

And oh boy, there were tons of them to choose from.

A variety of restaurants were wrapped around the huge space cleared in the center of all the mayhem that was reserved for extra seating.

Overall, I had never seen such an extravagant hospital food court in all my existence.

"wow." I whispered as he continued to lead me straight.

He chuckled and responded with a quiet,

"wow is right."

He started to slow down and curve to the left so that we were walking into a resturaunt called " Carinos"

Inside and to the right, there was a man with a twirly mustache that you only see in movies, and wearing a tux. I stifled a laugh.

As I looked around, every single one of the waiters were dressed exactly like him. And yet everyone else eating there was dressed casually.

Huh. Weird. But I like it.

" How many will I be seating sir?" the man asked in a thick accent.

" Just two, thank you." Carlisle answered just as formally.

"Come,right this way." He waived the menus in his hand forward, asking us to follow him.

I slipped into the comfortable booth, and Carlisle slipped in on the opposite side.

" your waiter will be right with you." And then he stalked off. Just like that.

Carlisle leaned over the table towards me as if he was going to tell me a secret.

_A secret Bella? Wow. Get real._

" I know this place may seem a little over bearing, but the food is fantastic."

He smiled, and I tried not to melt.

" I bet the food is great, I love Italian." I assured him.

" good."

I grabbed the menu and started scanning through it. I looked up and Carlisle was still staring at me. I grew self conscious.

" what do you recommend?"

" well… I prefer the mushroom alfredo." He stated.

" Ill have to try that then."

I twiddled my thumbs together and looked down. The silence that was growing between us was slowly becoming unbearable.

" So Bella, tell me about yourself." I lifted my head to find him smiling reassuringly at me.

" well, what would you like to know?"

_Wrong answer, WRONG ANSWER_ .

_You are trying to AVOID this topic!_

" What are your interests?"

I sighed in relief.

" well… I love to dance. I have been dancing for as long as I can remember. Actually, I dance with _OASA,_ the traveling dance company."

His jaw dropped in surprise at that.

Almost everyone I told that to, also were shocked, for _OASA_ was a very prestigious and well known dance company throughout the nation.

We danced at the inauguration, stared in music videos, and Helped in broadway plays.

Getting into the company was a difficult task, and not many made the cut. Most of the dancers were in their twenties and thirties having been professional dancers for a long time. I was the youngest Member in the company, the only teenager.

" Wow. That's amazing. I have heard great things about them. Maybe I might get to watch you dance someday?"

He seemed hopeful.

I blushed and added, "of course."

"Tell me more." He urged on, looking honestly intruiged.

This is where I panic. What do I say?

"well… I…um… I used to be on swim team… and still swim to keep up the healthy habit. I thoroughly enjoy reading the classics, such as Austen, Jane Eyre, and currently Thomas Paine."

I laughed at myself, and he joined in. He then nodded politely for me to continue.

"Oh, I am currently engaging in independent studies in theoretical mathematics and taking physical theorum/ Advanced Calculus III at the University Of Washington. "

_OK everything I said was NOT a lie. _

_I really do love reading the classics, and I also do take those math classes at the University Of Washington. _

So technically I am being completely honest!

Except how I am intentionally saying all of this in a context that makes me seem like a college student, not a high school Junior.

He seemed in awe of me.

" Wow… very impressive… I think I only got to… Calculus BC?"

He laughed freely and cautiously reached his hand across the table to take mine into his grasp. He paused, and looked into my eyes asking permission. I smiled and moved my hand closer to his.

His hand engulfed my small one.

_MMMMM. Doctor Hands._

I blushed and squeezed his hand while smiling.

" Enough about me… Tell me about yourself Dr. Cullen."

We were interrupted by the waiter coming to stand next to our table. He looked young… maybe around my age, and was visibly staring at me. I looked down and blushed. He was a good looking kid, but he was nothing compared to Carlisle.

I looked up at Carlisle, to find him looking very annoyed. I followed his glare to the boy who was STILL staring at me.

Carlisle cleared his throat loudely demanding the young boys attention. I willed myself not to laugh.

" Oh sorry….um… my name is Jacob ,what would you like to order?"

Oh poor boy, he was blushing redder than me.

" Mushroom Alfredo, please." Carlisle answered in a cool, clipped tone, with one eyebrow raised.

Jacob kept his eyes down when he asked me what I would like, clearly intimidated.

" I will have the Mushroom Alfredo also." I said kindly.

And then he scurried away.

Carlisle still looked peeved.

" The nerve of people these days… I mean I understand why he was staring, you are stunning, bu-"

_HE THINKS I AM STUNNING._

It was like a chorus or angels appeared singing, I was so rejoiced.

I failed to hear the rest of his sentence, but managed to blush profusely.

" Ummm… thank you… but really, im no-"

"Nonsense." He cut me off, but politely so. He smiled reassuringly at me.

" Well, do tell me about yourself." I said once again.

" What do you want to know?" he mocked me from earlier winking at me, while squeezing me hand.

" Anything." I whispered.

He gazed at me intensely with dark eyes, making the muscles in my stomach clench. He regained composure quickly though.

" I moved here about 6 months ago, after finishing my residency in California. I attended Stanford for my first four years of College, and then attended their Medical School also. I graduated from Med school Two years early, due to hard work, and then finished my residency after just one year. And here I am now, working as a general hospital Doc for the time being."

Wow. This man is an over achiever. Way too good for me.

_I don't deserve him. I should just tell him now._

NO!

" Wow… that's amazing Carlisle." I praised.

" Thank you."

I was startled by Jacob standing to the right holding our food.

" Um… here it is…" he said awkwardly trying to set down the food.

Jacob stared down at our hands entwined and I tried to pull away from Carlisle, but he only held my hand tighter. I couldn't help but notice the spark of electricity I kept feeling when I touched him.

It felt… good.

I looked up at Dr. Sexy ass, and he was smiling like a Little kid that just got a new toy.

_Damn men and their Possessiveness._

After the Waiter left everything felt normal again, and not as tense.

The rest of dinner we talked about random things, just getting to know each other. We laughed, and just enjoyed each others company. I learned we have more in common than I would have thought possible.

I discovered that Carlisle likes Baseball, poker, Mexican food, dogs, and so much more. As I sat there talking to him, I got to see him as a person, not the "Sexy doctor I really want to fuck", which by the way I still think of him as, but now I saw the real him, and I liked what I saw.

He told me about how last summer he volunteered his time to a non- profit organization that travels to Africa and helps treat children with tragic medical conditions. He also donates money to several charities each year. All together, he was a good person. Almost too good. A much better person than I will ever be. And I shouldn't be doing this.

After Carlisle paid for the bill, which I insisted he let me help pay for, we were heading out the door.

I tripped over the slight buldge in the doorway, sending me towards the ground. I felt strong arms steady me.

" are you okay?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

" yeah im fine, thanks."

He took one arm away, and much to my surprise, left the other one looped around my waist in a carefree way.

I was practically screaming inside. I felt all mushy, like in the movies.

On our way back we laughed together over everything, even if it wasn't that funny. I felt like I was high!

_Yeah, high off Carlisle._

So true.

We were almost to the elevator now. As we rounded the corner, I was aware of him staring at me. I looked up to him.

He was smiling down at me in an adoring way.

My breath caught in my throat. I was practically trembling.

Oh, does he know the effect he has on me?

" I had a great time Bella, really."

" Me too. Thank you for taking me to lunch."

" My pleasure."

The elevator door opened, saving me from his smoldering gaze.

As soon as the doors closed with a screeching sound, I was suddenly hyper- aware of that buzzing feeling I felt earlier this evening. It felt as though Carlisle was a magnet, pulling me towards him. I had the sudden urge to touch him… everywhere. To take him.

I tried to ignore it but it wouldn't go away. I sighed in relief as the doors opened with a loud TING indicating we had made it to the correct floor.

"Saved by the bell", had taken on a whole new meaning for me.

Carlisle seemed relieved also, letting out a deep breath and then stepping out.

_Did he feel it too?_

As we began our small walk to my Aunts room, he hesitantly laced his fingers through mine. I leaned into his touch and offered him a reassuring smile.

His smile was so brilliant, that he reminded me of an angel.

He was so god damn perfect in every single FUCKING way.

I mean come on!

I think I am falling for him.

No, I KNOW I am falling for him. HARD.

_Why is it that the one man I want, is the one I cant have?_

I sigh out loud, and he shoots me a perplexed look. I just act like I didn't see it.

And here we are. Back to the room of the devil herself.

Ugh

I turned to him in the doorway.

" well, I better get working. My lunch break is officially over."

I frown.

" Thank you Carlisle, really. I had a wonderful time. "

" So you wouldn't mind doing this again tomorrow?"

He raised his eyebrow, and smiled that boyish grin that I love to much. He looks so youthful.

_YESYESYESYES. I WOULD LOVE TO DR. SEXY ASS!!!_

"Yes, absolutely." I cant help the smile that stretched across my lips.

" Alright. I'll be back here tomorrow, same time."

We both pause… and then there is silence. It's not akward… we are just taking each other in… my eyes wander to his lips. those luscious lips.

I meet his stare again, and he is looking at me… searching for something on my face, some emotion or something.

And he must have found what he was looking for, because he started to lean towards me.

_Oh my god. He is going to kiss me._

I want this. I really want this, but at the same time I know it is wrong.

But why doesn't it feel wrong?

He pauses centimeters from my lips, looking at me, asking for permission.

I close my eyes slightly and lean a little farther in.

and then our lips meet, and it's the most amazing feeling I have ever felt in my life.

Like in all the romance movies, when the couple kiss, and the whole world just stops and nothing else matters.

Well yeah, that's what this felt like.

I felt like every nerve ending in my body was on fire, and it was just an innocent quick kiss, but with so much affection.

He cradled my head in his hand and my right hand had made my way onto his chest.

"Um wow." I breathe.

We are both breathing harder than usual and the look in his eyes is unmistakable.

He wants more.

" perfect choice of words." And then he laughs.

He kisses me once more on the forehead.

" Bye Bella." He whispers.

Then he turns on his heel and leaves.

I breathe in deeply.

_How does he have this kind of effect on me? After only TWO days?_

Lord give me mercy.

This situation is so messed up in so many different ways.

But then, why does it feel so perfect?

* * *

There it is. leave me some good reviews for inspiration. tell me what you thought.

- Darkedwardlover23


	6. Authors Note

Hello everyone.

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. A lot of things have come up, and I can honestly say that I will post likely have the next chapter up sometime next week. Again, im sorry.

I would also like to say that this fanfiction is ALL HUMAN. Just clearing that up. I would really like some suggestions for what you guys want to happen next. Please leave me some reviews.

I would also like to know if you guys think that i should speed up the "relatioinship process", or continue to "take it slow" as far as the progression of intimacy, getting to know eachother,etc.

I really do hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far, because I certainly am.

thanks

-darkedwardlover23


End file.
